galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Okarr
"Smuggler. That is what I am." Jason Okarr was the brother of smuggler Niko Okarr a former Smuggler of the Republic during the fall of the Old republic. Jason was the youngest brother of the entire family. He had a secret, he was ageless. His true age was 45, but he was actually 130 yrs it was a secret in his family line. Jason was a well known Republic hero during the Clone War. He later died on the planet of Abafar. Opps for Okarr "What the hell was that! I've never seen anything like this before. It didn't seem bad at the time. So it will change someone else's life. I'm going to smuggle things for the rest of my life and I can make it for something else. If I get caught so bad. So so bad." Jason said to his half sister. "You do not tell me what I am not going to do. You are not the boss of me. And you are not controlling me like you did with our mum and dad all those years ago." Popping at the Seems "DO not.. I repeat do not cross me in a bad way. And do people like that have something with me that makes it that way. Doing these things is a wonder of life. Doing these things is a way of life. Doing this is doing the right thing. I will either rip off your arms or shoot you. It was the funny thing that happened the way I wanted to do. Do not make me mad or cross the lines of something bad, just remember not to cross me." Young Life Jason's young life was spent in a flying aircraft. He wanted to be a pilot, but it didn't work over that well. Jason was later trained to be a smuggler, which he knew was good. "I can see him being a great man with anyone. I see that maybe he will have someone to be with." "I could see him.." "Anyone dumb enough to mess with Jason is the dumbest person ever or alive." "But if the smartest is to stop him they'll have trouble to at least." It was the best of the best they were going to fight with and he agreed in every way possible. Smuggling career Jason had a fiery start to his career when he was arrested by Clone Troopers who searched his ship to find their own weapons he was planning to smuggle back to the Republic."Jason Okarr,you are under arrest for the smuggling of weapons that belong to the Grand Army of The Republic. You can either be a smuggler for us. Or go to jail and rot." Jason said "Listen troops. I Do work for you. These weapons were going to Casiarno." "Wait what?" said the Clone Trooper. He searched up Jason name to find out he was telling the truth. "Jason.Since you're telling the truth, why are you in a different ship to the republic model?" "I obviously need a ship that will not get the eye of the enemy. So I use my own." The Clones looked stunned but knew he was right. "It is something you know about.." Death on Abafar & Lost Finding Home During one smuggling mission, Jason had to go to Abafar. Jason was landing on Abafar when his ship crashed into the ground and burst into flames. "This is Okarr, word got around. The ship is going down. I wont be able to make it. If you reach this destination, its bad" Jason jumped out before it exploded. Jason was then crushed by the wing of debris. Jason was found by a crew of former clone commandos who retired to the planet. Jason's body was returned to the republic, and taken back to his home planet and buried.